


Christmas? Heck yeah.

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooooooh kaaaaaaaaay so this is going to be a 25 day Christmas challenge with lots of fluff. The people it is based around are Karkat, Dave, Terezi, and John. The relationship is all kinds of mixed up but there's lots of love and its great. Idk read my writing please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas? Heck yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy thanks for stopping by this is gonna get crazy.

"What the fuck is this holiday again? Like, the point? I don't understand, giving other people things for no good reason and stuffing yourselves with an unneeded amount of food? Why would you do such a thing to yourselves?" 

Karkat acted like he hated human holidays, but in all actuality, the only problem was he didn't exactly understand. He hate Halloween with a passion (before all the free candy.) He hated the idea of Thanksgiving (until he got presented with the feast.) And he hated Christmas. Nothing was going to change that. 

Not even John dragging him and Terezi to his house for it. Not even Dave and his stupid fucking brother showing up to surprise him. Not even Mr. Egberts delicious hot chocolate. 

And no way in hell was he going to be won over by all of those stupid fucking Christmas movies, with the cute animation and songs. 

This was stupid. Why the hell was he getting all giddy when he helped everyone with decorating the stupid tree? 

Maybe he started to be a little convinced when he got to cuddle up with everyone under a blanket. Just a little.

Maybe just a little more when he saw a couple presents with his name on them under the tree. 

He woke up in the middle of the night towards the end of everyone's stay there, and looked around him. He had all of his favorite people in the world with him.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 

Maybe he could come to like Christmas. 

Maybe.

If it was with them.


End file.
